In some cases, different types of processors will require different voltage levels. For example, one type of processor might require a first low-power state voltage (e.g., 1.0 volts) while another type of processor requires a second low-power state voltage (e.g., 0.8 volts). To provide an appropriate voltage level to a processor, different components (e.g., resistors) could be used on circuit boards for different types of processors. In this case, however, the components on a particular circuit board might need to be changed whenever one type of processor is replaced with a different type of processor (e.g., when a different type of processor is inserted into a socket on the circuit board). Moreover, changing the components could be a time consuming process that requires soldering by an experienced technician (and could also result in errors or damage to the components).